One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 19
Lester, looking at Fea, felt the blood lust. Fea... Was everything he wanted from an opponent. Strong... Deadly... Brave... And a sadist. She would prove to be a worthy opponent. Lester, still holding his sword, sprinted at Fea, and Fea blocked it with her mouth blade, and hit Lester's stomach, cutting up his chest. It didn't stop him, and he kicked at Fea's face. Fea stopped it with one blade, hit his leg with the other sword, and the third pierced his leg. He grunted in pain, and Fea twisted her head. He felt his leg being torn in half, and looked Fea in the eye. She had a glee, to everything she was doing, and he loved it. She wasn't some liar, she loved suffering! He pierced her shoulder, and she was laughing, even with the blade in her mouth. Fea, proceeded to slash Lester's chest, and Lester took his sword out. He immediately did the same move again, instead adding a powerful twist, and hitting the other shoulder. He wanted to make sure she was... Good enough. Fea, giggling in delight, kicked his leg, and had her blade in her mouth cut off a part of Lester's cheek. Leste, she was a worthy opponent, and only wanted to thank her, for the fight. He grabbed Fea's shoulders, and need her in the stomach. Still holding the blade, pierced it in her stomach, hitting a rib. Fea, looking down at the rib, and smiled. She had one thought... She had him trapped now. She grabbed the sword, and smiled. She slashed at his face, and he stepped back. Fea, was grinning, and felt the sword quickly leave her. She wanted more... The fight was interesting. It was funny... She hated Jarl for what he did... And she later forgave him. He did it... Because he was like Fea. A born killer... A born fighter... A born berserker! She, started to laugh, as much as she could, and ran at Lester. She jumped, and attacked as much as she could. It surprised Lester... She forgot all style, and went to completely killing style. He wanted to know more... Why she would do this? Because... She was like him. She had something to protect. Her captain? Her pride? Her overwhelming bloodlust? He...he fought for Captain Riker... So could he win? His servitude to Riker... Or Fea's blood knight attitude? The attack struck Lester head on, and he fell. Fea, was standing over him, and he only grinned. He stabbed her legs, and he but her other one. His tail, struck Fea in the back. He got up, and head butted her. She looked at him, with one eye being covered by blood, and had a scowl. She head butted him back, and kicked him in the stomach. She sweep kicked his feet, and he fell. She stomped on him, and he barely got up. She looked at him, and got in a strange position. She dropped, looked at Lester, held her threw swords together, and grinned... Like a psycho. "DEMON SLASH!" She slashed Lester's stomach, breaking his sword, puncturing a lung, and he fell. It was one of the most devastating attacks he ever felt, and he was bleeding all over. It was obvious... He lost. Fea, putting two of her blades in their holster, and put the sword in her mouth on her back. She looked down on Lester, and said "So... Tell me about Riker?" "What is the difference between you and your captain?" "I am strong... But he is stronger." "How much?" "I would lose." "Badly?" "No." "Then... Your captain has lost. You see... We of the Commander 6? All combined... We still can't defeat Riker." - Tack, running at the beach, saw a man in it. He was tall, 7 feet, and wore really nice clothes. He had a huge scar, and yet, he looked young. Tack, did feel a pressure from him. This guy... Was tough. Real tough. Tack, looked at him, and screamed at him "Who are you?" "I am Captain Riker. You must be Tack, am I right?" "YEAH!" "Good. Now you saved me the time of finding you, tearing this dump in half, and then tearing you in half." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc